


Naming Mrs. Dr. Montgomery

by Fox1013, Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox1013/pseuds/Fox1013, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, being good about names was a problem for George.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naming Mrs. Dr. Montgomery

Sometimes, being good about names was a problem for George. What with this modern world and the many ways a woman could be properly addressed, sometimes he wished that his mom had been less persnickety about it and that he were not such a dutiful, mannered son.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd," George said, referring to the case in point. "I mean, Dr. Montgomery. I mean, should I call you Dr. Montgomery-Roslin even if you got married in Spain to a woman?"

Addison looked up from her paperwork and smiled, thinking about her Spanish gay wedding, with the two of them barefoot on a Barcelona beach, a flower tucked behind Laura's ear as both smiled for the camera.

"Whatever you feel is appropriate, Dr. O'Malley," she said dreamily.

"Um, okay. Dr. Montgomery-Roslin, one of your patients has pus," George said. "Lots of finger pus. Sorry."

Addison snorted, got up, and swept away, noticing that Izzie was waiting for George. Probably to whisper. George and Izzie whispered a lot about Mrs. Dr. Montgomery.

"She said Dr. Montgomery-Roslin," George said. "Which kind of conflicts with Mrs. Dr. Montgomery-Roslin's request for Mrs. Dr. Montgomery, but whatever."

"Mrs. Dr. Montgomery-Roslin is like, awesome," Izzie said. "I ran into her at Williams-Sonoma, and we were both totally all over the All-Clads? And I don't know, I'm kind of glad Dr. Montgomery-Roslin is happy. Even if I don't know what to call her anymore."

"Seriously. I asked," George said as they trotted to catch up with Addison. "She was all, whatever makes me happy. And that's kind of crazy, because you know, a Spanish gay marriage isn't legally binding in America, and then Mrs. Dr. Montgomery is kind of from outer space."

"Not just kind of. Actually from outer space," Addison pointed out, turning her head.

"And a scandalous older woman," Izzie added.

"And really, really hot, don't you think?" Addison said with a happy sigh.

Izzie and George exchanged a glance. It was the same glance they exchanged when Meredith was busily saying that it was good that Addison had settled for someone who made her happy. And the same glance they had for when Cristina was being Queen Ambition. The one that said, _oh, world._ Well, George said it said that. Izzie said it said, "c'est la vie" but George said he didn't speak French.

The weird part wasn't even how happy Addison was. It was how happy everyone else was. You'd think she'd never cheated on Dr. Shepherd with his best friend and then married a woman, the way that everyone -- from the Chief down to Meredith -- was so enthusiastic about Addison's new marriage.

Then again, George pointed out, everyone's happiness had started _after_ Mrs. Dr. Montgomery had made her first visit to Seattle Grace. Before that, Meredith had been having a field day talking about how Addison was marrying her "much older sister!" and it was clearly trying to say something about Meredith and Derek's relationship.

George missed the days when they could call him McDreamy and also, a giant dick.

But Addison did kind of glow now; all of the ice queen business that had marked her days when she was the other Dr. Shepherd had sort of faded. She had always been an amazing surgeon, but Izzie liked to point out that people would follow Addison around now just to talk. Even Meredith.

Meredith, for all that she denied it, was a hopeless romantic, and the idea of falling in love with someone who wasn't even from the planet clearly had some appeal for her. She asked Addison dozens of questions, like one day "They needed a doctor to check people out when the spaceship landed, and I was there and she was gorgeous" would turn into a days-long extravaganza involving pirates and ninjas and astronauts.

Well, technically it did include astronauts, George guessed. But not like Meredith wanted.

The only astronaut they'd met was Mrs. Dr. Montgomery's ex-boyfriend, who was about their age and who looked really cranky a lot of the time. When Izzie asked Mrs. Dr. Montgomery, she just laughed and said he'd gained a little weight and a lot of issues since they'd broken up.

But really, it was cool. Addison got to be friends with everyone, which was good, because Izzie and George both kind of didn't like McDreamy as much as they liked Addison.

"We don't really like him as much as we like him for Meredith," was the unspoken truth no one told Meredith.

And Meredith got to have her whirlwind romance -- which, they were hoping she'd finally start to notice, was not quite as romantic as she thought.

Meredith still lived in their house, ostensibly, but mostly she lived in the trailer.

They were waiting for a day when Cristina would stop making fun of her for that, but were kind of hoping it wouldn't be for a while.

Besides, things had worked out okay. Mrs. Dr. Montgomery and Izzie were kindred spirits when it came to baking, cooking, and Burke and George and Mrs. Dr. Montgomery all liked jazz, and so Meredith's house was a great central point, especially when Meredith was at the trailer.

Addison waved them off when they reached the patient's room, giving Izzie and George more time for inappropriate gossip. No one mentioned it to them, but it seemed to be their preferred way of flirting. Which they were totally doing, they'd admit, but not to anyone who might tell the other, because clearly in the other person's eyes, it was totally not flirting.

"Hey, do you think they'll have a baby? A space baby of their very own?" Izzie asked George as they waited. "That would be too cute."

"You remember that girls can't get other girls pregnant, right?" George asked. "Because I think that was in the first, like, week of med school. And sixth-grade health class."

Izzie hit him. "Shut up. They could adopt. I heard Mrs. Dr. Montgomery telling Dr. Montgomery about a baby she watched for a few years."

"You are a big dork," George said. "Besides, also, I bet Dr. Montgomery could have a baby, too? But that wouldn't make it a space baby."

"No, but it would make it adorable," Izzie sighed. "Seriously, why don't I get this sappy about my own life? I live in scrubs and dream of other people having kids and living happily ever after."

"Yeah, but you still have good hair," George said. "Which is important."

"And breasts," Izzie said agreeably. "I have great breasts."

"That you do."


End file.
